A New Chapter
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Each chapter is from a different persons POV. Story all about before UCOS and how it came together. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Jack

There's only so much golf and sitting moping around I can take. How I miss Mary, this was never how I expected retirement to be actually I never expected to have to take retirement to have to look after her.  
At first after she died I didn't do a lot, I spent so much of the time making the garden look pretty enough to even come close to good enough for Mary's memorial.  
Soon enough though that was done and there was nothing left to do, I couldn't clean out the house and still can't. Everything is where Mary left it and that's good enough for me.  
Day time TV is not really my thing and I wouldn't have gone mad along time ago if I'd have had to watch it. Instead of that I found a love for golf, before I put a bit in the garden for golf I used to go to the golf club down the road twice a year.

The thing I miss most about work is the socialising. I took it for granted when I was in the job but now I have no one really. That is except for Sandra. I've known Sandra since she was 14 when her dad died, then she came to work in my squad in the met. She was really supportive of me during the time Mary was dying and has been ever since. She comes over every once in a while just to make sure I'm okay and for a general catch up. Today though surprised me, I was out in the garden playing golf like normal and then from no where Sandra appeared and she didn't look too happy. I invited her in and made her a drink as she sat down and seemed in no particular hurry to tell me why she was here. She always turned up unannounced but never in the middle of a working day, actually rarely even on a work day.  
"Jack, I made a mistake and now I need your help." This worried me more, she never needed help from anyone, at least that she admitted.  
"Sandra, you're worrying me. What's happened?"  
"I have to set up a unit to solve unsolved cases and I have to do it from retired coppers. This is where you come in, I don't know any of this lot. Will you help?"

And well now the rest is history. Life at UCOS is great and I wouldn't have it any other way.

A big thank you to one of my best friends Jen for the name idea and well just generally for everything!  
Enjoy!


	2. Brian

I will never forgive them for what they've done for me. Never forgive them for the way I was pushed out of the force. On the ground of illness, yeah right. I feel great, my minds as sharp as its always been, maybe more so. They just didn't want to investigate it properly, they were all against me, everyone is. It's all a conspiracy plot against me. Everyone thinks I've gone mad. I haven't, it's their cover to prevent the truth coming out.

So now I'm in retirement, the best days of your life some say. I am not one of them. At first I had to spend a lot of time in doctors offices having psychiatric assessments and being given more tablets each time. Now though I'm on a medium dosage of anti-depressants and only have to go to the doctors every 3 months.

I always dreamed of retirement being a nice little house with Esther in the countryside with Scruffy and a couple of grand kids running around playing when they came to visit. It's not though. Retirement has so far been walking the dog, being watched 24/7 by Esther and gardening. When I was kicked off the force I at least thought I'd have some time to try and investigate what happened to Anthony Kaye but no, Esther never leaves me alone long enough to find anything and if she caught me she'd be gone like a flash.

So since I've retired it's been gardening, books, documentaries and playing on me new laptop. After all this my minds still as sharp, I'm still good ol' memory lane. I could tell them everything about how many different types of weeds and poisonous plants there are to how many blooming species of aquatic birds there are.

I miss my days on the force, the power you feel when making an arrest and finally catching the criminals. The joy you feel when you give victims closure and put dangerous people away for a longtime. I miss everything about it. Esther doesn't though, she thought she'd lost me to the force. Admittedly I was an alcoholic and maybe a tad obsessive but I was still me. Now she has no worries, I think she feels she's got her husband back. She tells me that sometimes but I wasn't for a moment not hers, I was never for a moment gone. This is why I've had to go behind her back. I've got a new job, something I know I'm going to love but I know Esther won't be best pleased. My old friend Jack came to see me with news of a new department at the met called UCOS. He explained it all and I went in and got the job. I start Monday, all that's left is to tell Esther.

Well it all went well and Esther was fine after a lot of moaning and worry. And well now the rest is history. Life at UCOS is great and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Gerry

"Pint please mate." Gerry told the bar man as he walked into his local. He wasn't best pleased at yet another loss down the horses. How had his life changed from hunting down criminals to losing a hell of a lot of money down the horses or dogs or whatever? Oh yeah through too many wives, too many children and too many rumours of him being a corrupt copper.

"Dad." Caitlin called as she marched over to him and took the pint out of his hand and poured it over him. "So this is where you were while you were supposed to be at the school collecting my A level results with me. And let me guess, this pints the result of a loss at the races." He looked up at her as the beer dripped from his hair, she was right, the remorse was clear in his eyes.

"Caitlin, I'm so sorry I could have sworn it was tomorrow. I'll make it up, what was your results anyway?"

"You'd know if you were there." She told him bluntly before leaving. He'd tried calling after her but to no success.

He sat there in almost shock before getting up to go sort himself and the dripping beer situation.

"Is Gerry here?" Jayne asked as she stepped up to the bar.

"Yeah in there." The bar man told her as he pointed to the men's toilet, his answer portraying his utter fear as he eyes shone red with anger. She sat down at the bar and sat furiously staring at the male toilet door.

"Standing." Gerry said as he answered his phone.

"Hello, it's Jack Halford."

"Hey mate, can't really chat just now I'm hiding from one of exes. I got a text telling me she's outside sitting furiously."

"I won't ask. Anyway you've got the job at the new unit. We're meeting at The Old Pike pub at 7, be there."

"Yeah will be if I ever get out of the toilets."


	4. Sandra

Another late night in the office, every night is the same here. Life is all work now a days, actually what am I saying?! It's always been just work. I have no proper relationships to speak of and haven't had since I was young and stupid; that is unless you call sleeping with married men a meaningful relationship. You may ask why I do that but really its simple, it's because I can and the sense of victory that comes with it. It is nothing to do with the men themselves most of the time; I couldn't actually care less about them. To be honest it's a wonder something stupid hasn't happened, like pregnancy.

"DI Pullman, we've had a tip off as to where our victims being held hostage."  
"Great, get a team ready for a raid."

This can't be good, before the stupid dog incident I was up for promotion and now that I've been called into Bevan's office I know that it can't be good news. This could be anything from a slap on the wrist, to loss of promotion of a transfer to some rubbish department like petty crime. I much prefer it up here in serious crime and well if this doesn't go too badly then head of murder squad. Everything from here on in is dependant on Bevan's mood, something which is extremely changeable to say the least. I know how to play this, don't argue and agree with everything he says and then be angry at it later.

A little voice in my head is asking me whether or not being in a less important department is really such a bad thing. It would be less to get involved with and could mean I spend a lot less time in the office. The other part of me is reminding me that I'd have nothing to do with that spare time. I've worked so hard for promotion, I need to get it.

UCOS?! Retired personnel?! He's having a laugh now, he can see my anger so he's trying to explain. In a minute he'll tell me this was all a joke and we'll both laugh and carry on like normal. Now though I know he's serious, his look says it all.

I've put up all the argument I could and despite that I'm still stuck with this, trust me though I'll set this up and be out of there with in the week.


End file.
